College Life
by princessxhayleexxx
Summary: Axel is a poor, struggling college student, applying to all and any job that will accept him. Living with his 'friend,' in there small apartment. Life couldn't be worse, with his stalker ex, evil boss and manager, and a new kid coming to live with them.


_Author:_ Haylee Ashe 3  
_Notes:_ Ok. So. I had a dream about this. & I just kind of wrote it down xD because it appealed to my senses. And yeah it's not the most original thing in the world, but stfu. xD  
_Rating:_ **M** (for later chapters possibly?)  
_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, Disney or any of the characters.  
I just write smut about them XD. Sorry Toys 'R Us for stealing part of your name for Axy-darling's job. xP haha.  
_Summery:_ Axel is a struggling college student, going to college to pursue his dream of getting any job that accepts him. Living in a small apart with his nightmare roommate; Axel would do anything for a few dollars. His job at the local mart 'Stuff 'R Us' pays minimum wage not to mention his boss is a :cough: To make matters worse he has a stalker ex-boyfriend and hasn't been laid in months. After a new roommate moves in, a rich high school student attempting to live on his own, Axel's world would take a turn for the worst; or so he thought.  
_Pairings:_ This is **YAOI**. This means, **BOYXBOY**. Some AkuMarly & later Akuroku. Main pairing: Akuroku.  
_Suggested:_ **ONLY** read if you like boyxboy. Listen to blink 182 while reading. xDD.  
**_Enjoy_**

**:o:**

Axel's fingers ran over the hard, chilly, slick keys of the keyboard as the cold winter air blasted at him from the open window. He shivered, wrapping up further into a cocoon, a blanket tied up around him as he nipped at his lit cigarette. "Fuck," he mumbled in a fashion where no one could understand what he said, thanks to the cigarette stuck between his smooth, plump lips. Lifting his hand and clasping the cigarette between his pointer and middle fingers, he stared at the computer screen, dumbfounded. "ARGH! I'll never get this essay written by Friday!" Axel yelled as he threw his head down onto the keyboard, mumbling a line of cussing to the keys pressed against his pale face. Still holding the cigarette in his fingers, his hands flew to his head, clasping it tightly as his brain failed to cooperate. The ashes from his cancer stick fell down on his already messed up red hair.

Hearing a slam from the door to the apartment, Axel twitched, knowing what was coming next. Why hadn't he taken headache medication this morning? A short, blond female walked in, her hair cut like a boy's with two 'antennas' sticking up from both sides. Her was body covered by a thick, puffy leopard skin coat that ran to about her knees. She wore black boots that covered the rest of her bottom half and a black shirt to match.

"AXEL!" She glared, unzipping her boots perfectly. She wore them almost everyday so she'd gotten good at sliding them on and off. She threw them to the side to join the pile of other shoes. "Get the fuck off my computer. You've been on there since I left! Jesus Christ, kid. You need to learn to pay for your own internet service." She spat angrily, as the back of her hand whacked against Axel's skull.

Larxene was definitely not the most caring person in the world, but one of Axel's '_good friends_.' Though he considered anyone that didn't either annoy the shit out of him or was half-way decent to him a good friend. He'd known her since middle school and even then, she was a hardass. Axel remembered her and how she used to beat boys up for looking at her wrong. She was tease, but just for show. For some time, Axel couldn't shake the feeling at she was a lesbian, but he couldn't judge. He used to get more cock in a week then a porn star. When she finally admitted that she, in fact, was a lesbian it was a weight off Axel's shoulders. At least she wouldn't try and seduce him.

"Fuck! Why do you have to be such a bitch, Larxene?" Axel whirled around in the wheelie chair to glare back at her, one hand still holding his smoke and the other one caressing the back of his head.

She giggled, tapping her chin with her pointer finger as if searching her superior brain for the answer. 'Sadist bitch,' Axel thought, narrowing his emerald eyes further into her aquamarine ones.

"Well, if you weren't such a hoe, I wouldn't have to be." She laughed, launching her hands out, twisting them in Axel's matted red locks.

"Hmph." Axel looked away, cutting off the discussion, afraid of more insults from the sadist women.

"Oh, by the way, whore, your boyfriend was looking for you today. He wanted you to suck his cock. Hehe. told me all about how you normally do it." She grinned, continuing to run her fingers through Axel's hair. Axel closed his eyes from the indecent roommate of his. Though, he could honestly see Marluxia bragging all about their old sex life.

Marluxia had been Axel's boyfriend for a year and a half, and they would have probably still been together to this day if Marluxia hadn't fucked his neighbor while Axel was in class; only to find them both in his own bed. Axel had never put those sheets back on his bed. He'd burned them instead. Even though they were Axel's absolute favorite. They were black and had tiny red and orange flames on them. Axel was completely done with the relationship even though the sex was good. No, not good. Great. He wanted to find someone who would love him. Marluxia hadn't taken it very well and denied the fact that they'd broken up, basically stalking Axel every waking moment of his life.

"Tell him to suck it himself," he mumbled back, standing up lifelessly from the computer chair, willing given up to the sadist's wrath. Larxene one, Axel zero. Larxene gave a small giggle, running her hand along Axel's neck and snatching the cigarette from his fingers as he least expected it.

"Good boy." She grinned, taking a long drag from the last the cigarette and throwing it upon the apartment carpet, stomping on it with her bare foot.

'_Masochist_,' thought Axel as he walked away. He looked at Larxene one last time, setting his head on his shoulder. "I'm going to bed," Axel said quietly, feeling both annoyed and exhausted he dragged himself to his room and slammed the door before falling straight into his hard bed. He stared at the cat clock on the wall and saw the time before emitting a whine. It read 2:55 P.M.

**:o:  
**

Axel awoke with a startle as he flew up, sitting up quickly. He stared at the clock, squinting to read the roman numerals. His mind was not properly working, 9:37 A.M. It took him a moment to progress what it read before his green eyes widened and he jumped out of bed. "Shit, shit, shit!" he yelled, throwing yesterday's jeans and shirt off. He grabbed for his uniform and a towel and ran into the bathroom. Work had started at 9:00 A.M.

Turning the hot water knob in the shower all the way up, he hopped in immediately and tossed the shampoo, shave gel, soap, and conditioner every where as he desperately cleaned himself. Within five minutes he jumped back out of the shower, not bothering to dry off. Axel threw his uniform on. It consisted of a white shirt and a black vest with his name printed carefully on it, followed by '_Stuff 'R Us; we got the stuff!_' the company's cheesy slogan, and lastly, his favorite tight black jeans to match. After brushing his red locks slightly, Axel pulled out the blow-dryer and turned it up to full blast. He was attempting to put make-up on and blow dry his hair all at once. He gave one last glace at himself in the mirror. He sent his reflection a 'thumbs up' and ran out of the bathroom. Sliding his large feet into tennis shoes, he raced out the door, grabbing the key to the apartment on the way.

Axel raced down the street, his heart pumping out of his chest, surrounded by the mobs of people also attempting to get to their jobs, and this was only one reason why Axel knew it was Monday morning. Without using pardons or an excuse me, Axel ran through the crowds screaming, "Fucking MOVE!" and shoving countless people out of his way. He received middle fingers and a couple 'fuck yous.'

He finally reached his destination at 10:05 A.M. Axel sped inside, only to be welcomed by his manager who was glaring at him from even far away. Axel reluctantly walked the path of shame toward him. "Where were you?!" Axel's manager whispered angrily, grapping Axel by the vest and dragging him towards 'Big man's office,' AKA Mansex, AKA Xemnas; and Axel's personal worst nightmare. "Do you understand how late you are?!" he yelled, as Axel winced.

'_Shit, I'm going to get a horrible reference_,' he thought. This wasn't the first time Axel had been late. He'd been late countless times before, and sometimes didn't even bother showing up. He loved playing hooky and assaulting and harassing the customers, earning him the '_Worst Employee of the Year'_ award; twice.

Axel nodded slowly. "Ah, yeah. I kind of didn't wake up." he replied, grinning slightly. His green eyes met the enraged yellow orbs of his manger, and otherwise Mansex's fuck up; **Saix**. Axel went way back with Saix. At the time, Axel was a freshman and Saix a senior. Saix had a perfect record, perfect grades, the perfect boyfriend, and the perfect job. Axel hadn't been going to that school for a week before he knew he hated the guy. He had everything, Axel didn't, and it drove him up a wall.

One day though, Axel decided to 'ruin' Saix's perfect life. Axel had one of his best friends beat him up and told the school board that Saix had physically tortured and raped him, Causing Saix to be expelled from school, loose his boyfriend along with all his friends, and the only job that he could ever get from the lack of education was Stuff 'R Us. From that moment on, Saix had hated Axel's guts.

"Why don't you tell that to Xemnas, you little prick?" Saix spat, flipping his sky blue locks from his vest in an irritated manner.

Axel gulped as he was literally thrown into Xemnas' office. Saix following closely behind. "Sir? Axel's finally decided to show up," Saix said, changing his tone completely from angry to calm in a matter of seconds.

Xemnas turned around in his chair, his hands settled in his lap, eyes closed and eyebrows fixed in a relaxed position. His hair was a white, silvery colour, and his skin a dark tan. "Ahem. Axel you do realize that this is a place of business, correct?" he asked, his eyes fluttering open, reveling the bright yellow orbs, almost the same colour as Saix's.

Axel nodded slowly in agreement.

"Well?" Xemnas asked, becoming annoyed with Axel's presence.

"Ah, yes?" Axel asked, confused. He lifted his hand to scratch his head, just to have it slapped away by Saix. Turning around, Axel gave him the finger, showing his teeth to the older man.

"Axel! You are a twenty-three year old man. Get yourself together! It's disgusting the way you live. You obviously do not belong in this society, or any society for that matter," Xemnas shot, eyes glaring at the red-head. "The only thing I can do more is to, once again, lower your wage." He said slowly, "From now on you will only receive $2.50 an hour." Xemnas waved his hand as if to send Axel away.

"What?! I'm poor! I have to pay rent some how!" Axel yelled, shocked, before Saix gripped the red-head's shoulder tightly, making Axel twitch against it and sigh heavily.

"One more slip up, and you're done here. Now get to work!" Xemnas yelled, having the final word before he turned around. Saix pulled Axel out of the office, closing the door behind them.

Saix glanced at Axel before giving a small laugh. "Ah, I hope you're satisfied with yourself, Axel. Nice little hole you've dug yourself. Now, why don't you go stock the shelves?" Saix laughed, pointing out a cart of tampons and pushing him along. Saix took his place back at the door greeting people; while Axel wheeled the cart of tampons, toward the feminine hygiene isle. Worst then being yelled at by Saix in front of customers, he was now demoted to wheeling a cart full of the 'things girls shove up their vagina.' '_Great_,' he thought as he closed his eyes trying to block out the stares and obnoxious laughing, '_Today is definitely Monday._'

**:o:**

Well? How did you guys like it? xD First attempt at crack-ish stuff. PLEASE review and tell me what I can do better. Or just review and say if you liked it or not. It'd be greatly appreciated. Not to mention it would TOTALLY make my life a lot easier. xD. Thank you darlings. Hmm next chapter? I mighhhtt bring in Roxas. xD Maybe. D: Poor Axel. He has a horrible life. xD haha. To my friend Jesse: **xDDD I'm sorry for making Axel & Marluxia whores. xDDD Forgive me**?

Depending on if you guy's like it or not, I will write a second chapter. If not, then I won't bother. :D thanks lovelys for taking time out of you're day to read. Chu.


End file.
